shugochara_peachpitfandomcom-20200216-history
Kukai Souma
Kukai Souma is a twelve year old boy in middle school who dreams of becoming a professional soccer player. He is also one of the main supporting characters. Background Kukai Souma was first introduced in episode one as the Jack's Chair in the Guardians. He was an athletic jokester who hated doing work and was often the comic relief, along with Yaya Yuiki. Kukai dreams of becoming a professional soccer player, or at least someone in an athletic career. He is the star of the Seiyo Academy's soccer team and enjoys having his friends on the sidelines cheering for him. Although he was set in the Jack's Chair and he was one of the lovable main characters, Kukai left the Guardians around the 20th episode because he had to graduate into middle school. He was the oldest of the Guardians, and therefore, was the only one to graduate that year. Kukai told the Guardians that he would miss them, and after a tearful hug with everyone, he departed from the Royal Garden. Since the Jack's Chair was left empty, Kairi Sanjo, who had just transferred into the school, filled that slot. However, just like Kukai, Kairi only remained as Jack's Chair for a short period before he moved to Tokyo and left the Guardians behind. After that, it was Nagihiko Fujisaki who filled the spot of Jack's Chair, and he was recorded as the longest to be Jack's Chair. When the Guardians all graduated, except for Yaya since she was a year younger, the Jack's Chair was left empty since no one was there to fill it. What was left of the Guardians was the Queen's Chair, Rikka, King's Chair, Hikaru, and Ace's Chair, Yaya Yuiki. However, in Shugo Chara Encore, Kairi revealed that he would be moving back to Tokyo and filling the position of Jack's Chair in the Guardians. So in the end, every chair in the Guardians was filled. Kukai popped up every now and again to check up on the Guardians or to meet the new Guardians. For each new Jack's Chair that came in, Kukai came to visit and to welcome the new Jack's Chair and teach them the ways of the Jack. Most of the time when Kukai shows, it's to hang out with Amu and talk to her. However, lately, whenever Kukai shows up, it's because he's hanging out with his new friend, Utau, or having an eating competition over ramen with her. In the last episode of Shugo Chara Party, it shows the Guardians all graduating and going to middle school. It is unknown if they will join Kukai in a new Guardians in middle school, but they will reunite with Kukai nonetheless. Shugo Chara Daichi Daichi is Kukai's only shugo chara and he represents Kukai's dream to be an athlete. Kukai, like Yaya and Kairi, acts exactly like his Shugo Chara, so there's no need to hide his real self when he already acts like it. Kukai and Daichi are both very athletic and are both outgoing and energetic. While playing any sport, whether it be soccer or snowboarding, Daichi will remain beside Kukai and ask him if he would like assistance with the sport. If Kukai agrees, a star shaped hairclip will appear in Kukai's hair and he will become swifter and faster. If he becomes stubborn and refuses, Daichi will try to talk him into chara-changing. Unlike the majority of the shugo charas in the show, Daichi does not force chara-changes onto his "creator." He instead asks for permission to do it instead of going ahead and chara-changing against Kukai's will. Character Transformations Sky Jack When Kukai transforms with Daichi, he becomes Sky Jack. Kukai first became Sky Jack in episode 29 when he randomly transformed with Daichi. When the transformation was done, Kukai freaked out and was confused at the fact that he had transformed. However, his confusion quickly wore off and he happily played around with his new flying abilities he gained from his rocket powered skateboard. As he flew around, he yelled out, "Character transformations are great! Whooohooo!" He then used his flying abilities to fly after the X Eggs and round them up so Amu could purify them. However, Amu never did purify them, she just continued to battle Utau. Later, Kukai was seen coming back from flying off earlier, but the X Eggs weren't with him, so what happened to the X Eggs is unknown. Since Kukai isn't in the Guardians anymore and doesn't make regular appearances, Sky Jack is not seen very often. Sky Jack only appears in the main battles at the end of each season when he comes to support the Guardians. Sky Jack wears a pilot-like uniform with a green, sky-bomber jacket and a light green shirt underneath. He wears lime green pants and black boots. He also wears dark green, fingerless gloves. He wears green, pilot headgear around his head and also wears a pair of goggles around it with a star clip next to his goggles. When he transforms, he always gains a rocket-powered skateboard. Sky Jack is very similar to Beat Jumper. Since Kukai and Nagihiko are both former Jack's Chairs, they both seem to have athletic transformations. All of Kukai's attacks seem to have something to do with skateboarding, and all of Nagihiko's attacks seem to have something to do with basketball. Relationships Friends: *Amu Hinamori: Kukai and Amu were close friends when they were both in the Guardians. He loved hanging out with her and playing with her. Amu even developed a crush on him and had multiple fantasies about him hitting on her, however, Kukai was oblivious to her crush and therefore made no advances towards her. After Kukai left for middle school, Amu's crush on Kukai slowly disappeared so now they're just friends. In fact, whenever Kukai returns to Seiyo Academy, it is either to welcome the new Jack and teach him the ropes, or to see Amu and help her with her problems, which is why whenever he first appears, he greets Amu before anyone else. *Tadase Hotori: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Tadase is a close friend of Kukai's. Kukai is also the only person who can tame Tadase's "kingly" attitude. If Tadase is referred to as "prince," and goes into king-mode, Kukai is the only one who will not follow his orders, and instead, will make Tadase follow his orders. Such as when Kukai made Tadase eat his chocolates, but after just a few, Tadase complained that he wanted something else. This is when Kukai was strict with Tadase and told him that he had to finish his chocolates. Tadase then pouted and did what he was told. Nagihiko took quick note because he was to be the new Jack's Chair and he needed to know how to deal with these types of situations. *Nagihiko Fujisaki: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Nagihiko is a close friend of Kukai's. Kukai was also the second person in the Guardians to find out about Nagihiko's true gender, and was quite shocked when he found out too. However, after the shock and confusion wore off, he started to make fun of Nagihiko and kept asking him what it felt like to wear a skirt. Nagihiko then slowly formed rage around him as he told Kukai that he took that role very seriously, and that if he wanted to know what a skirt felt like, then he should try it himself. The next scene that was shown was Kukai being stripped forcefully by Nagihiko as he tried to put a skirt on Kukai. *Utau Tsukiyomi: Kukai became friends with Utau in the second season when he happened to see Amu and Utau on the street. He challenged Utau to a ramen eating contest and won victoriously because Utau didn't like the new flavor of the ramen. Ever since then, Utau has been constantly challenging Kukai to ramen eating contests, but ends up losing every time. Over time, they became friends and now Utau invites Kukai to her concerts and hangs out with him every now and again. In Shugo Chara Encore, Kukai was assigned by Utau's manager to hang out with Utau more to help her cope with not being able to see Ikuto. Love Life: Yaya Yuiki: Kukai and Yaya were the closest to each other in the Guardians and were always seen hanging out with each other alone, just like how Tadase and "Nadeshiko" always hung out together alone. Kukai and Yaya also have many things in common such as goofing off and not doing any work. Kukai also is the one who cheers up Yaya when she's feeling down and was seen playing with Yaya numerous times. When Kukai went to go see Yaya at her ballet recital, he was seen crying and mumbling about how elegant she was. When Kukai left for middle school, Yaya cried and clung on to his arm, begging him not to go. Kukai comforted her then gave her one last hug, when he did this, a faint blush could be seen on Yaya's cheeks. When Kukai visits every now and then from middle school, Yaya becomes really excited and hugs him, telling him that she missed him. Kukai would then smile at her and hug her before making a joke and laughing it over with her. Kukai obviously doesn't have a problem with Yaya clinging onto him and hugging him, and he would gladly do so back to her, in fact, he has. Kukai as been seen numerous times holding her hand as he leads her off, or hugging her after not seeing her for awhile. Trivia *Kukai's position as "Jack's Chair" has been changed more than anyone else's position. *Kukai is revealed to have a crush on an older woman who works at a diner. *Kukai has only returned to Seiyo Academy to either welcome the new Jack, or attend a party that the Guardians were throwing. *Kukai is a master ramen eater, and he has beaten Utau at a ramen eating contest countless times. *While helping Utau cope with not being able to see Ikuto, Utau called him a kid because he couldn't understand what real love is. Kukai then became mad a forcefully kissed Utau so she couldn't call him a kid anymore. Utau became angry at him and yelled at him, but soon forgave him and they went back to being friends. Since then, Kukai has continued to hang out with Utau to keep her mind off of Ikuto while he is away. *Kukai is very athletic and he excells in sports such as soccer and snowboarding. *Kukai has five older brothers, all of which are very handsome. They constantly pick on Kukai and made a mistake in thinking that Utau was Kukai's girlfriend, even after Kukai told them that she wasn't and that he didn't even like her. *After Kukai left the Guardians and went to middle school, he was only seen in the opening once in the background. Amu was seen as Amulet Heart and she was flying around in the sky, if you looked closer, you could see Sky Jack flying far away from her on his rocket-powered skateboard before making a star-shaped steam line in the sky. After this, it showed Amulet Heart flying up, so Sky Jack disappeared from the picture. Category:Characters